Music Store
|image1 = Music_Ext.png | Exterior Music_Int.png | Interior |start_date = July 22, 2009 |activity = Shopping |connections = Clothing Store }} The is a store where players can purchase music gear, music players and music tracks with YoCoins or YoCash. The store was opened on July 22, 2009, with only music players and music tracks. Later in September 2009, music gear was added. }} __ToC__ Items Below are all items available in the Music Store, sorted by category and alphabetically. Music Gear= MUSIC_4.png|Acoustic Guitar Wall Display 6 MUSIC_5.png|Amp Head 1,145 MUSIC_6.png|Antique Phonograph 2,450 MUSIC_7.png|Bass Case Horizontal 495 MUSIC_8.png|Bass Case Vertical 495 MUSIC_9.png|Bling Hot Tub 24 MUSIC_10.png|Bundled Corner Cables 350 MUSIC_11.png|Bundled Corner Cables 350 MUSIC_12.png|Bundled Straight Cables 350 MUSIC_13.png|Cable Jumble 140 MUSIC_14.png|Cable Mess 140 MUSIC_15.png|Cardboard Breakin' Mat 245 MUSIC_16.png|Country Music Poster 285 MUSIC_17.png|Country Sweet Tea 290 MUSIC_18.png|Country Wallpaper 750 MUSIC_19.png|Curving Cables 210 MUSIC_20.png|Electric Guitar Wall Display 5 MUSIC_21.png|Floor Speakers 4 MUSIC_22.png|Gold Record 1,400 MUSIC_23.png|Guitar Case Horizontal 590 MUSIC_24.png|Guitar Case Vertical 590 MUSIC_25.png|Hay Stack Chair 490 MUSIC_26.png|Hay Stack Couch 720 MUSIC_27.png|Hay Stack Love Seat 580 MUSIC_28.png|Head Phones With Stand 595 MUSIC_29.png|Hip Hop Poster 275 MUSIC_30.png|Honky Tonk Lights 350 MUSIC_31.png|Longhorn Skull wall mount 4 MUSIC_32.png|Music Sheet Stand 495 MUSIC_33.png|Platinum Record 1,900 MUSIC_34.png|Recording Studio Rack 1,240 MUSIC_35.png|Recording Studio Rack 1,290 MUSIC_36.png|Recording Studio Rack 1,345 MUSIC_37.png|Recording Studio Rack 3 MUSIC_38.png|Red Stage Top Lighting 4 MUSIC_39.png|Rock n Roll Mic Stand 1,890 MUSIC_40.png|Rock n Roll Poster 295 MUSIC_41.png|Rockin Wallpaper 750 MUSIC_42.png|Rollin Wallpaper 900 MUSIC_43.png|Saloon Doors Overlay 425 MUSIC_44.png|Small Speaker 3 MUSIC_45.png|Speaker Tower 4 MUSIC_46.png|Stage Base Lighting 4 MUSIC_47.png|Stage Monitor 795 MUSIC_48.png|Stage Rigging 3 MUSIC_49.png|Superstar Wallpaper 950 MUSIC_50.png|Twenty Four Channel Mixer 8 MUSIC_51.png|Video Recorder 9 MUSIC_52.png|Vinyl Record 900 MUSIC_53.png|White Stage Top Lighting 4 MUSIC_54.png|XL Subwoofer 4 MUSIC_55.png|Yellow Stage Top Lighting 4 |-| Music Tracks= Music Tracks are listed below, sorted by genre and alphabetically. Music Tracks can only be played with the 3 Music Players in the next tab. 5 - Ambient= MUSIC_57.png|Below Zero 5 MUSIC_58.png|Big Bad Blue 5 MUSIC_59.png|Deep Dance Trance 5 MUSIC_60.png|Deep Jungle 5 MUSIC_61.png|Groove Steak 5 MUSIC_62.png|Headspace 5 MUSIC_63.png|Hologram Man 5 MUSIC_64.png|Intercontinental 5 MUSIC_65.png|Just Like That 5 MUSIC_66.png|La Riviera 9 MUSIC_67.png|Mancave 5 MUSIC_68.png|Mysterious Way 5 MUSIC_69.png|Pick Me Up 5 MUSIC_70.png|Red Eye Gravy 5 MUSIC_71.png|Sea Racer 5 MUSIC_72.png|Secret Gardens 5 MUSIC_73.png|Seven Song 5 MUSIC_74.png|Sparkle Moon 5 MUSIC_75.png|Special Sauce 5 MUSIC_76.png|Starshine 5 MUSIC_77.png|Sweet Tea 5 MUSIC_78.png|The Vu 5 - Classical= MUSIC_79.png|Orchid Orchestra 5 - Hip Hop= MUSIC_85.png|Big Money 5 MUSIC_81.png|Blow Back 5 MUSIC_83.png|Flagrant 5 MUSIC_86.png|Last Call 5 MUSIC_84.png|Makin' Crazy 5 MUSIC_80.png|Straight Up 9 MUSIC_87.png|Street Beat 5 MUSIC_82.png|The Drop 9 - Indie Rock= MUSIC_91.png|Flow 5 MUSIC_90.png|Isotropic 5 MUSIC_89.png|Mojo 9 MUSIC_88.png|Roadkill 9 - Jazz= MUSIC_92.png|Baby Don't Go 5 MUSIC_93.png|Bossa Nueva 5 MUSIC_94.png|Cruisin' Speed 5 MUSIC_95.png|High Society 5 MUSIC_96.png|Midnight Mover 5 MUSIC_97.png|More Than Ever 5 MUSIC_98.png|New Moon 5 MUSIC_99.png|One Sweet Dream 5 MUSIC_100.png|Speakin' Easy 9 MUSIC_101.png|The Minx 5 MUSIC_102.png|The Mist 5 MUSIC_103.png|The Stormy Sea 5 MUSIC_104.png|Uptown Shuffle 5 - Metal= MUSIC_105.png|Logos Minor 5 MUSIC_106.png|Manic Meat 5 MUSIC_107.png|Mechanized 5 MUSIC_108.png|The Burn 5 MUSIC_109.png|Thin Wire 5 MUSIC_110.png|Undertow 5 - Rhythm & Blues= MUSIC_111.png|Baby Doll 9 MUSIC_112.png|Sham-a-lam 9 MUSIC_113.png|Soft Petals 5 MUSIC_114.png|Transformer Blues 5 - Soft Rock= MUSIC_115.png|Lifted 5 MUSIC_116.png|Stars Align 5 MUSIC_117.png|Velvet Steel 5 MUSIC_118.png|Vital Signs 5 }} |-| Music Players= Music players play YoMusic tracks only. MUSIC_3.png|Bling Boom Box 22 MUSIC_2.png|Roof Raiser VX-9000 24 MUSIC_1.png|Wave Generator XL500 19 |-| Gallery Music_Store.jpg|Music Store Exterior The Music Store 2.jpg|Music Store Interior Trivia *On some of the track images, it says "Yo! Records". Category:Locations Category:The World Category:Gameplay Category:Stores